


can i kiss you?

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: Kyungsoo wonders why his now-fiance would always ask him this before he initiates one. Jongdae has never given a concrete answer, so for the 5 years they’ve been dating, it has always been in Kyungsoo’s mind.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: EXO Bakery - 2021





	can i kiss you?

_“Can I kiss you?”_

Kyungsoo wonders why his _now-fiance_ would always ask him this before he initiates one. Jongdae has never given a concrete answer, so for the 5 years they’ve been dating, it has always been in Kyungsoo’s mind.

The first time he asked was… _Well_ , it wasn’t even on their first date. Granted, they’ve been flirting around each other for awhile, they did meet with an expectation of dating since both their best friends had set them up at a party. But the kiss happened one night while they were still just friends and casually hanging out; watching a randomly-picked movie, when Jongdae turned around to look at the younger man.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

Of course, Kyungsoo was taken aback by the sudden request, but he doesn’t overthink it. Instead he leans in, pressing their lips together, and that was the start of something new.

Every single time Jongdae wants a kiss, he’d always ask. One might think Kyungsoo would be annoyed by him asking all the time, but he finds it endearing. So sweet and adorable that he rarely ever says no. The few times he does, they might’ve had a minor, petty argument; Jongdae would ask him teasingly and Kyungsoo would say no. Of course, he’s completely unable to resist his boyfriend, so Jongdae gets a kiss eventually.

Kyungsoo thought that one day he might slip and not ask, but he doesn’t. Even if they were giving each other multiple fleeting kisses, Jongdae would ask for every single one of them. Kyungsoo fucking loves it.

_“Why does he ask you all the time?”_

_“Why not?” Kyungsoo would challenge whoever asked him the same question repeatedly. “He’s being polite and respectful of me.”_

_“You’ve been dating for two years already.”_

_“And your point is?”_

_The other person sighs, “Well, do you ask him the same question too?”_

* * *

Jongdae was reading a webtoon on his phone when he felt someone nudging him from the side. The one person would always be his adorable boyfriend, Kyungsoo, looking at him with his large, hopeful eyes, that Jongdae finds absolutely mesmerising. 

And that could only mean one thing.

_“Can I kiss you?”_

A timid nod from the blushing younger man, and Jongdae leans in for a kiss.

Jongdae’s initial thought is that Kyungsoo’s always too shy to ask for a kiss. But he soon realises that when the younger wants kisses, he asks for them in the most indirect, yet endearing way as possible. Jongdae could be doing anything; cooking, reading, singing, watching the TV, and he would always feel a small movement beside him. Kyungsoo called for him silently, and Jongdae would always indulge him. The younger’s eyes would grow wider when he gets his attention, and Jongdae has learnt, since they started dating, that the eyes could speak a thousand words.

In Kyungsoo’s case, they would ask a question. And they would always ask the same one.

_‘Can I get a kiss please?’_

But since Kyungsoo doesn’t outright say it, Jongdae has to ask. And the latter is completely fine with it; asking every single time Kyungsoo would look his way. In fact, Jongdae fucking loves it.

* * *

Jongdae noses along Kyungsoo’s jaw, before moving his lips to the latter’s open mouth, anticipating a kiss. He doesn’t give it to him though, and of course he asks:

“Can I kiss you?”

This time, Kyungsoo doesn’t nod. When they’re both having sex, Kyungsoo’s always the impatient one. Which means he doesn’t nod, but rather, he goes straight in and captures the other’s lips. (Kyungsoo would always say he doesn’t have to ask during sex, but Jongdae still does anyway.)

They gasped into each other’s mouth as both their clothed lengths rubbed against each other, and it feels so fucking great.

“How do you want to do this, Soo?”

“Feel you…” He gasps again as Jongdae places a particular hard kiss on his neck.

Clothing now all off, Jongdae takes his time pleasuring his fiance the way he deserves. Except again, Kyungsoo’s impatient as fuck.

“Hyung, please…”

“Relax, baby. Hyung wants to make you feel good…” Kyungsoo squirms under him as Jongdae mumbles, asking if he could kiss him.

“Stop fucking asking, Dae.” That caused the older man to chuckle and he takes that as consent, and kisses Kyungsoo until he relaxes a little.

Jongdae finally enters him before his fiance could complain again, and they both sighed in satisfaction.

“You good, baby?” 

“Mhmm. Move.”

“So demanding~” Jongdae teases as he follows the little command anyway. The pace started off slow, Jongdae taking his own sweet time with Kyungsoo, much to the latter’s despair. Only when he hears the younger whine, does he quicken up his thrusts and Kyungsoo soon begs to cum. Jongdae grabs his cock and covers the slit with his thumb, and of course the younger man goes fucking nuts.

“Hyung, fuck, please! I want to cum, please, _please_ , hyung…” Jongdae smirks, and Kyungsoo just knows it’s his little punishment for being impatient. But it does build up to the overall satisfaction, so Kyungsoo could only beg in hopes Jongdae would give him some mercy eventually.

Finally, Jongdae rubs the slit and goes relentless in his thrusts and before he lets the other cum, he asks, “Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo grunts very loudly before harshly grabbing Jongdae’s nape again and kissing him.

“You can cum now, baby.”

Kyungsoo immediately does, his hole clenching Jongdae’s cock so tight that the older man cums too. He blacks out for a bit, and the next thing he knows, he was being cleaned up by his fiance, and a kiss was pressed to his forehead.

“How are you feeling, love?”

“Good. I love you.”

“I love you too. I can’t wait to marry the love of my life in 2 months.”

* * *

“You may now kiss your beloved.”

The newlyweds lean into each other, and before they locked lips, Jongdae looks into those large, hopeful eyes and asks: _“Can I kiss you?”_


End file.
